Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by siriusgal1
Summary: Lily and Kennedy are two girls that no guy could get. Though many tried, it just seemed impossible for the guys at Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to catch them under their charm, and it seems their time is up. It’s now Hogwarts turn the school
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there I hope you like this. I'm really just writing it for fun so if you don't oh well, but if you do that's great, and thanks for reading and reviewing. Well lets get on with it.  
  
Summary on what you'll be seeing.  
  
Lily and Kennedy are two girls that no guy could get. Though many tried, it just seemed impossible for the guys at Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to catch them under their charm, and it seems their time is up. It's now Hogwarts turn the school known for the biggest players to try their chances with the unkissables.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petrigrew walked through the barrier 9 ¾ like they owned the place. Once they walked through the barrier tons of girls surrounded them. There were so many that they barely saw two new beauties getting onto the train, keyword barely.  
  
" Hey James , looks like we've got some new meat this year." Sirius said  
  
" I guess so, should we go and welcome the beautiful ladies." James smiled  
  
" Might as well, haven't gotten laid for 2 days." Sirius smiled and turned to Remus. " What do you say buddy?"  
  
" I say we check them out, and if their hot I call one of them." Remus said and the guys pushed through the load of girls and got onto the train.  
  
" Humm how should we find them?" Peter asked  
  
" I know." Sirius said then turned down the halls " Hot girls , has anyone seen the new hot Girls!!!!" After Sirius finished yelling he saw one of his classmates Adam stick his head out one of the compartments.  
  
" Oh I know who your talking about, they are hot babes." Adam said then was smacked in the head " Sorry babe but not as hot as you." Adam turned to the guys and mouthed hotter. " They went to the back of the train guys."  
  
" Thanks Adam." James said " Well boys lets not keep the ladies waiting." The guys nodded and walked to the back of the train. When they got down there they noticed that the girls were actually in their compartment.  
  
" Perfect.' James smiled , and the guys walked in.  
  
When they walked in they were stunned. True they could tell the girls were hot from far away, but they didn't think they would be this hot. The guys looked the girls up and down.  
  
One girl had fiery red hair with black streaks in them , she had pale creamy skin, and the best part of her face were her eyes that were filled with emotions. She was 5'6, and the guys thought she had a nice curving body, and a nice ass.  
  
The other girl had dark brown hair with golden streaks in it, she had a nice tan , and hazel eyes. She was 5'8and like the other had nice curves, and a nice ass. The only other thing she had that was better than the other girl was big boobs.  
  
" Why hello ladies." James smiled his charming smile which made girls kiss the floor he walks on. " I am James Potter, and these are my friends Sirius Black , Remus Lupin, and Peter Petrigrew."  
  
" Hello , I am Lily Evans." The red head said " And this is my friend Kennedy Hart." At this moment the girls checked the guys out.  
  
James was 6'2 muscular , and dead sexy. He had messy hair that gave him the exotic look, he had glasses but behind them were deep blue eyes, and he had the greatest smile every.  
  
Sirius was 6'3 , muscular, and just as dead sexy as James, He had spikey brown hair , his eyes were grayish blue, and he had this charming smile that the girls knew he used to lure girls to him.  
  
Remus was like the other two 6'1 muscular, but not as much, and had a mysterious sexy look. He had sandy blonde hair that was straight then spiked in the front. His eyes were gray, and mysterious, like they held secrets, and to make him look even better he had a dashing smile.  
  
Lastly Peter, he was 5'6 , he had some muscle but not make. His hair was spikey like Sirius' but had frosted tips. Peters eyes were gray with a tint of yellow in them which made him look freaky. Unlike the others he didn't have that great of a smile, but he still had one.  
  
James saw the girls looking them up and down and smiled.  
  
" See anything you like." James smiled  
  
" Actually, no." Lily smiled and turned to Kennedy and gave her a questioning look.  
  
" Are you sure , because I sure there must be something you like from us." Sirius smiled at Kennedy.  
  
" No not really." Kennedy smiled up at them.  
  
" Right. Well then ladies I guess will have to stay here , until you find something you do like." James winked at Lily. Lily just looked at him , no tint of redness showing, which made James mad that always made girls blush.  
  
" So Kennedy , Lily, where are you transferring from." Remus asked  
  
" America." Lily said  
  
" Really did you go to Salem?" Peter asked  
  
" Yes, we did." Kennedy said.  
  
" Really did you know a guy Sean Millers?" James asked  
  
" Yes." Lily said then Kennedy leaned to her when she leaned the guys looked at her butt and noticed a tattoo that had the word Huntress spelt out in calligraphy.  
  
" Hey you have a tattoo, what does huntress mean." Sirius said  
  
" If I told you I would have to kill you." Kennedy smiled a smiling as charming if not more charming that Sirius'.  
  
" Anyways, do you know Sean Millers?" James asked again irritated because these girls just weren't falling for him.  
  
" Yes, we told you that already." Lily said just as irritated that these guys were getting the hints that the girls didn't like them.  
  
" HE was in our grade, you wouldn't happen to be the famous cousin he would talk all the time about?" Kennedy asked  
  
" Ahhh, yes that would be me." James smiled  
  
" Figures, should've known Foxy, he's just as irritating, and cocky , as Sean was." Kennedy smiled  
  
" How we didn't figure this sooner huntress I'll never know." Lily laughed  
  
" Oh did my cousin do you and leave and brake you heart or something." James teased. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
" What, he never got the chance for that." Lily said after composing herself. " Sean , I would admit got all the ladies but two. Well boys the train is about to get to Hogwarts , and we must be getting dressed so, bye."  
  
" Cant we watch." The boys said  
  
" Sure." The girls smiled  
  
" Really." The boys said astonished  
  
" Only if you can answer our riddle." Kennedy smiled , and the boy's smiles turned to frowns except Remus'.  
  
" Okay, I'm great at riddles try me." Remus smiled , thinking this would scare the girls, but they showed no emotion to it.  
  
" Okay this is it, What is cuter than a dog, dumber than a rhino, but thinks with two brains?" Remus stood there for a second , and thought really hard.  
  
" Umm, a cow." Remus said  
  
" Nope sorry, better luck next time boys." Lily said  
  
" Adios." Kennedy laughed and with a wave of her wand the boys flew out of their compartment.  
  
" Really you think when we let Salem we got rid of Sean and his annoyance , but I guess we just found the king of cockiness." Kennedy said , and Lily nodded.  
  
Outside of the compartment.  
  
" I call kennedy." Sirius yelled and at the same time James called Lily.  
  
" Damn , I was going to call Kennedy." Peter said  
  
" Peter you wouldn't be able to handle Kennedy." James smiled , and the guys went to get dressed. 


	2. The 411

After the train stopped the guys tried to find the girls , but they had no such luck, so they gave up and got into a carriage. All the upper years waited in the Great Hall patiently for the new little first years to make their way to the ceremony. 5 minutes after everyone was seated the first years came in. The hat was put on each child , and after it would scream a house, at the end when there were no more students Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I have an announcement, this year we will be having two new transfer students, they'll be in 6th year. Now before I bring them in I ask you to welcome them in, they've come a long way from home. Well with out further ado." Dumbledore said and Lily , and Kennedy walked in. They walked straight to Dumbledore ignoring the stares. Dumbledore motioned Kennedy to sit down.  
  
" Kennedy Hart please."Dumbledore said , and Kennedy sat down. After a couple minutes , the hat yelled out Gryffindor, and the Gryffindors jumped up with excitement. After the hollering was done for Kennedy , Dumbledore motioned Lily to the chair.  
  
" Lily Evans." Dumbledore said , and Lily sat down. Lily took the same amount of time as Kennedy did which was weird because usually the hat only takes a few seconds at the most 30 seconds. When the hat finally finished it yelled Gryffindor , and like Kennedy the whole Gryffindor house jumped up and clapped. Lily got off the chair and ran to Kennedy , and sat down.  
  
" Good were in the same house, would have sucked if we were separated." Kennedy said  
  
" Yeah, I know , I hope were not in the same house as those annoying boys from the train." Lily said and at that moment the lights went off , and a spot light went on the Slytherines table where 4 boys were on top of it dancing to Bump , Bump , Bump. At the end ,everyone was laughing hysterical, once the lights went on the 4 annoying boys that the girls had met on the train were standing on the table in front of them. As if all at once the whole female population screamed We love you Marauders. The boys smiled at their attention and looked at the two beauties in front of them who simply yawned, and took sips of their drinks, and went back to their discussion.  
  
The guys were about to get down , and talk to the girls , but right before they did Professor McGonagall looked at them, and motioned them outside. All four bowed , and left the hall with applauses and laughter, and even Lily, and Kennedy were clapping.  
  
After dinner the girls went up to their new room, and walked in to meet their new roommates.  
  
" Hi I'm Christine, and this is Kim." A pretty brunette with lots of make up on said , and then pointed to another pretty brunette.  
  
" Hi, I'm Lily , and this is Kennedy." Lily said smiling at the girls they seemed nice. Right after the four girls were introduced two more girls walked in. They weren't as pretty as the other two girls , well actually they didn't look good at all.  
  
" Hi, I'm Joanne, and this is Marie." A short stubby blonde said, and pointed to a black haired tall skinny girl.  
  
" Hi, I'm Ken-." Kennedy was saying before Christine stopped her and said " IF I were you I wouldn't talk to them, they aren't what I call the purest of blood, and look at them there losers."  
  
" Yeah honestly , how you losers got into Gryffindor I'll never know." Kim sneered. Lily and Kennedy looked at Kim and Christine with disgust.  
  
" Honestly, who do you think you are to judge people on their blood, and looks, you should be ashamed." Lily said, she was always the polite one when it came to fighting she didn't do nasty comments.  
  
" Really, oh and talk about ugly , at least they don't spend tons of money on make up to make them look worst, and you know what they look 20 times better than you on your best day, if you ever have one, so if I were you I would shut your mouth before I make you." Kennedy said stepping up, she could be intimidating , she was taller than all the girls, and she was built nicely.  
  
" You girls made the worst decision, oh well." Christine said and both walked into the bathroom.  
  
" Hey thanks." Marie, and Joanne said  
  
" Anytime, sorry about what they said about you." Lily said  
  
" Don't worry were use to it. We know its true, it's not just them that treat us this way, its pretty much the whole school. Were not pretty like them, were the smart ones." Marie said  
  
" Not pretty I think your both gorgeous, but if you want some help on being confident on it , we can do a make over this weekend." Lily said, and Kennedy nodded. The girls looked at each other and nodded and ran to Lily and Kennedy and gave them a big hug then ran to their beds. Lily and Kennedy instead got in their cute pjs. Lily had black short shorts with little foxes all over them and a black spaghetti strap shirt that said foxy on it. Kennedy's was like Lily's but instead white with little black panthers on it and a white shirt that said Huntress. The two girls decided to go to the common room, and just sit and talk , because they didn't want to disturb their cranky roommates.  
  
The girls were down there for a good 30 minutes before they were interrupted, by their favorite people.  
  
" I know, you know who I miss the most was Dylan, man I loved that guy." Kennedy said  
  
" Should I be worried is this Dylan competition." Sirius said walking in and sitting on the ground in front of Kennedy. James followed Sirius' pursuit, as did the other two.  
  
" Oh no he's not competition for you Sinus." Kennedy said  
  
" Sirius," Sirius corrected  
  
" Oh sorry Si-rius , because your not even in the race." Kennedy smiled down at him.  
  
" Oh that had to hurt Padfoot." Remus laughed, Sirius frowned, but smiled back.  
  
" You know you guys like us, honestly you were clapping for us after are prank." Sirius stated and the other boys nodded.  
  
" Ahh that's where you got it all wrong Serious." Kennedy smiled  
  
" Yes, quite wrong you see we weren't clapping because of your prank we were clapping because Professor whats her name took you away before you could talk to us." Lily smiled down at the now frowning James.  
  
" We are hurt girls deeply." James smiled his charming smile to Lily.  
  
" Oh , well if your anything like your cousin you'll get over it, and screw another, so I'm not to worried." Lily laughed, and both girls got up.  
  
" Oh to bed so soon." Remus said  
  
" Oh not soon enough boys should have been in there when we heard you coming." Kennedy smiled as the girls walked up the staircase. Just before going in Lily turned around and said to James " You know you guys are just wasting your time, your cousin couldn't get me, and his friends couldn't get Kennedy, so just give up, and go to some other girls. Owl your cousin he'll tell you it's a waste of time."  
  
" Maybe will see." James smiled, and Lily went to bed.  
  
" Lets find out about these gals shall we." James said to the boys and they nodded. James ran to his room, and came back with some floo powder. He threw some in the fire, and went in, a couple minutes later he came back with a boy who had tan skin, and dirty blonde hair, he was tall like James, and built too, and by him another boy with dark spiky hair, and just as tall and built as the other one.  
  
' Guys this is my cousin from America, Sean. Sean these our the guys, Sirius, Remus, and Pete." James said pointing to each one. " Oh and this is his friend John."  
  
" Hey there, so cous why did you come and get me, your quite lucky I ditched class today , or you would of missed me." Sean said  
  
" You ditched on your first day." Peter said astonished  
  
" Yeah , so." Sean said looking at Peter like he was crazy. " Anyways, whats up?"  
  
" Oh well we got two new transfer students, and we need your help, you see they went to your school." James said  
  
" What grade were they in?" Sean asked  
  
" Ours, do you know a Lily Evans, and Kennedy Hart." James smiled  
  
" They came here, oh lucky dogs you, where are they?" Sean said  
  
" Kennedy's here , how I miss that piece of ass." John laughed.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" I swear its just like America all over again." Kennedy said  
  
" I know I thought we got rid of Sean and his annoying friends." Lily stated  
  
" I know especially John remember him, I swear he stole my black lace underwear, I bet he carries it every where." Kennedy looked disgusted with the thought of it.  
  
" I know, I swear , I still hear them talking." Lily said  
  
" I know what you mean , it seems like there here, I swear I hear their voices." Kennedy said, then they looked at each other, and realized something. They walked out of their dorm , and down the stairs. They were very quite, and got down there right when John made his comment.  
  
" Really I never knew you got that piece of ass, from what I remember , but what would I know , it's not like its mine." Kennedy said coming out from hiding.  
  
" Oh Lily flower, did you miss me, heard my voice , and couldn't wait to see me." Sean smiled and walked to Lily.  
  
" No , not in the least, I heard your voice, and I pinched myself , hoping I would get out of my nightmare." Lily smiled at him.  
  
" More like a dream come true." Sean said  
  
" Right, well I guess these guys want their information about us, so they can try, and fail. Good luck boys, you'll need it." Lily said and walked up the stairs with Kennedy behind her.  
  
" Oh wait." Kennedy said, and ran to John , and made it look like she was hugging him. John looked at the astonished guys and smiled, but his smiled faded when he felt Kennedys hand go in his pocket.  
  
" Found it. Bye." Kennedy laughed and ran to her room.  
  
" What was that." Sirius said kind of jealous.  
  
" Oh John here, stole Dy's underwear last year, he carries it with him every where, guess she got it back." Sean said  
  
" Damn , those were hot too." John sulked.  
  
" Well now that the girls are gone information time." James said and they all sat down, and the boys told the Marauders all the information they needed to know. They told them stories, and interesting facts about the two girls.  
  
" Yeah, there has only been 2 guys known that have kissed Kennedy, and Lily." John said  
  
" Both fainted after, because it was that good they said, the only reason it happened was a dare, the girls can never back down from a dare that's their weakness, but the hard part is making them play." Sean said " well boys were off, bye."  
  
" See ya." The Marauders said and went up to bed, to get some kind of sleep before class that morning. 


	3. School, and bets

" Kennedy time to wake up sleepy head." Lily said before she hit Kennedy with a pillow. " Wake up or you wont have time to take a shower and get ready."  
  
" Fine I'm getting up , honestly Foxy cant a girl get some sleep around here without a psycho red head hitting her with a pillow." Kennedy said dragging herself out of bed , which earned her another smack. " How you're a morning person I'll never know." Lily just shrugged and went and got dressed while Kennedy took a quick shower. Then she dried her hair magically and curled it too. Then both girls got in their new uniforms, and put some make up on though very little because they didn't need it.  
  
" Ready." Kennedy said putting on a necklace she made.  
  
" Finally , well lets get some breakfast, you should be happy I woke you up early or we would have been late for class." Lily said  
  
" Woppie freakin doo Lily." Kennedy said obviously still tired, but laughing afterwards.  
  
" Shut up and lets get some food." Lily said , and the girls walked down to the common room to find the Marauders sitting there waiting for them.  
  
" Girls, we were wondering when you would grace us with your beautiful presents." James said standing up, and walking towards them.  
  
" You think they saw us?" Kennedy laughed  
  
" Oh I could see you anywhere." Sirius said coming behind and picking up Kennedy.  
  
" Oh such a manly man aren't we?" Kennedy said  
  
" Yep." Sirius said proudly  
  
" Sadly anyone could be manly, so that doesn't attract me. Well good day boys were off to breakfast." Kennedy said while her and Lily started walking to the great hall.  
  
" So are we, can we accompany you fine ladies." Peter said  
  
" Sure Peter, you can accompany us." Both girls said and locked arms with Peter and started walking  
  
" So Peter, what is a guy like you hanging out with the three horn dogs behind us?" Kennedy asked  
  
" Honestly Peter you seem so much sweeter, and cooler than them." Lily asked  
  
" ME cooler than James, Sirius, and Remus, never, there the popular ones, people are just nice to me because if they aren't then James, Sirius, and Remus will prank them, but cooler that's not me." Peter said  
  
" Well you know what I think?" Lily said " I think your very cool, and a lot better than the other three."  
  
" I would have to agree. Well thank you Peter for walking us to the table it was a great conversation , but I think your friends might want you back." Kennedy said and kissed Peter on the cheek as did Lily, then both girls walked to two empty seats and sat down. While the rest of the students watched in utter shock, they would never believe two of the hottest girls would be hanging with Peter let alone, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Peter on the other hand walked back to the boys proudly.  
  
" Told you I could handle Kennedy." Peter said " I can even handle Lily."  
  
" Whatever Wormtail, they were just being nice to you they would never date you." James said  
  
" Want to make a bet, I could date either one of them if I wanted to." Peter said smugly  
  
" Fine, I bet you 5 galleons that you couldn't get a date , and a make out session with Lily." Sirius said of course he wouldn't want Peter to be with Kennedy.  
  
" Fine , deal, I'll do that and maybe more." Peter said, and stood up, he walked over to Lily, and sat by her.  
  
" Lily I was wondering, if you would like to, well if you would want to go on a date with me this Saturday." Peter asked nervously  
  
" Sure Peter, sounds good t o me." Lily said , and turned back to Kennedy. Peter stood up and walked back with a smile, and the other three cursed under their breaths.  
  
" Lily 1st day here , and you already have a date honestly." Kennedy laughed  
  
" Shut up, he's probably the only honest guy in Hogwarts that's not after one thing." Lily defended herself  
  
" Maybe, or maybe he wants you to think he's the only guy in Hogwarts that doesn't want anything but he really does." Kennedy laughed she knew this would get Lily thinking " Oh who cares you'll find out Saturday , and anyways anyone is better than dating Potter, who you know is after you for one thing."  
  
" So true , so true." Lily said " to bad huh, he is cute, a cute man gone to waste."  
  
" I know what you mean look at Sirius , it's going to take a lot of self control he's more of a charmer than John." Kennedy said then started piling food on her plate. Everyone around looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
" Are you actually going to eat all that , you'll get fat. " Kim said rudely  
  
" Works fine for me , I always eat like this, and look you barely eat anything, and I'm still thinner, so I wouldn't talk." Kennedy laughed. After the girls finished breakfast they went to their first class, History of Magic. The girls got to class a couple minutes before it was suppose to start. Once they got in there Peter waved to Lily to sit with him.  
  
" Go ahead, have fun, not like you'd talk to me during class anyways." Kennedy laughed , and took a seat in the back while Lily took a seat by Peter. Peter said rambling to Lily about how boring this class was , and that it was taught by a ghost, while Kennedy sat in the back listening to music , and making another necklace. She didn't even notice someone slip into the seat by her. After the bell professor binns came in. Before teaching he called out the attendance.  
  
" Black." Here  
" Evans." Here  
" Hart." , " Ms. Hart." Lily turned to see Kennedy not paying attention so said here for her. After the attendance he started rambling on about goblins , and rebellions , and so on , and it seemed that the whole class was sleeping except for lily who was taking notes ,Peter who was talking to Lily , and Kennedy who was still listening to music , and making a necklace.  
  
" Hey lily , this class is really boring. Oh guess what I finished another necklace, but , I have enough you want it." Kennedy yelled across the classroom.  
  
" Kennedy I'm trying to learn here." Lily yelled back  
  
" Fine, fine. Excuse me is there anyone who wants a necklace that I made?" Kennedy yelled, and surprisingly the teacher just kept on rambling, but the students woke up.  
  
" Kennedy were trying to sleep." Said a sleepy Sirius sitting next to her.  
  
" Well hello there, didn't notice you, Sirius right, well heres a necklace , specially made by me." Kennedy said and handed Sirius the necklace  
  
" Necklaces are for girls." Sirius said  
  
" trust me this one isn't all the guys in America wear it , its cool." Kennedy smiled  
  
" Fine , but just because its from you." Sirius smiled a charming smile , that didn't work at all. Sirius was about to talk to her more but the class ended , and both girls got out quick and made their way to Potions.  
  
" Well looks like we have some new hotties with us." A greasy haired boy said looking Lily up , and down, while his blonde friend followed his pursuit on Kennedy.  
  
" I would have to agree." Malfoy said  
  
" Well would you two hot babes like to join us in potions." Snape said ,thinking this was the best offer they had ever heard.  
  
" No thank you." Lily said quietly , for some reason these boys scared the hell out of her.  
  
" And why not." Snape said meanly  
  
" Well because 1st were not babes, or some hotties, or some chicks with a nice ass, I am Kennedy , and this is Lily we are women, or ladies , but not some word a man made up to sound cool. 2nd we-.'' Kennedy was saying but was caught off by Sirius  
  
" they are joining us to potions Snape , and Malfoy so run along." Sirius said , and James nodded  
  
" Whatever Black who do you think you are , maybe they want to go with us?" Snape said  
  
" Umm Snape they were just yelling at you why they didn't want to go with you." James said and they four including Remus got in a verbal fight , and didn't even notice the girls slip into the door for potions without any of them.  
  
" Honestly , they think that will impress us." Lily said  
  
" Yep, they think there manly men, and they need to protect us chicks, like were a couple of birds or something honestly." Kennedy said  
  
" Birds, oh chicks got it." Lily said and the girls started laughing. After potions the girls went to the dorm to get rid of guys. Soon the week went by , and it was the weekend , time for Lily's date with Peter.  
  
" Have fun Lily." Kennedy said laying around the room. Just before Lily could beg Kennedy to go Sirius , James, and Remus ran in the room.  
  
" What do you guys want?" Lily asked  
  
" Well we thought since Lily was going on a date with our dear friend Peter, if the lovely Kennedy would like to go to Hogsmead with us." Sirius said with a charming smile  
  
" Sure , why not I have nothing better to do anyways, just get out so I can get ready." Kennedy smiled, and the boys jumped up for joy , and left.  
  
" Haaaa, you have it worse than me." Lily laughed on the bed  
  
" Oh I don't care maybe we can become friends and I wont have to worry about them hitting on us anymore. I would rather be there friends , than the girls they annoy. I also heard that they love to throw pranks ,and you know me." Kennedy smiled brightly  
  
" I know you, and that's what scares me." Lily laughed, and the two girls got ready.  
  
The girls looked themselves in the mirror, and nodded, they looked great, simple, but yet, great. Lily was done up more than Kennedy because she was going on a date. She was wearing a jean skirt with a dark green halter top, she had her long red hair down , in loose curls , and green eye make on. She painted her nails the same color as her shirt, and wore black sandals.  
  
" Looking good Lils, now might I ask you about my looks." Kennedy smiled and twirled. She looked great as I was saying before , but she went for a more comfortable , I don't care what I wear look. She wore sporty looking shorts that had hooters written across her butt, a white tank top, and her hair up with two little ponytails connected to a big one. Like Lily she wore sandals but hers were white. She had white eye make up on, and that was it for both.  
  
" Honestly Kennedy, do you want to wear those?" Lily said pointing to the shorts.  
  
" Why not, were only going shopping, and there comfortable, I love this shorts." Kennedy said defending her shorts, and lily just shrugged and the girls walked out their dorm, and to the common room to meet the boys. 


End file.
